


One more chance

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Kageyama por fin se arma de Valor para pedirle una cita a su antes senpai, Sugawara. Él accede a darle una oportunidad el último día de verano.





	One more chance

Eran las diez con diez, y Tobio miró por sexta vez su reloj, Sugawara no era alguien que acostumbra llegar tarde a algún compromiso, incluso a las prácticas, era impecablemente puntual. Y ese hecho, no le ayudaba a sus nervios. Claro que, debía pensar que tal vez algunas cosas pudieron haber cambiado con el tiempo.   
  
Se había atrevido a hacer algo que, meses atrás se le hubiera hecho imposible: Invitar a una cita a Sugawara Koushi.   
  
Sugawara era una persona que con su simple refrescante presencia, podía calmar los ambientes, tenía ciertos toques que a Kageyama le resultaban muy dulces, y era muy bueno planeando estrategias en los partidos. Incluso había sido el armador oficial de Karasuno. Y eso le hacía recordar que ese lugar, le había sido arrebatado por él.    
  
Tragó en seco ante ese pensamiento. Ese mismo, que junto a otros, le había impedido acercarse por un tiempo al de cabellos cenizos. Porque sabía que le había arrebatado esa última oportunidad, en su último año en la escuela.   
  
—Oh, Kageyama, has llegado temprano. —La voz del mayor le hizo dar un pequeño salto.    
  
La cabeza del azabache rotó como si de una máquina oxidada se tratase, y observó al recién llegado.    
  
Koushi se vestía de una forma casual, una camisa blanca por debajo de un suéter rojo bajo, y un pantalón café, con unos tenis del mismo tono que el abrigo. Los tonos suaves le quedaban bien, debía admitir, contrastaba de una manera muy particular con el pálido tono de su piel.   
  
—No, acabo de llegar... —mencionó el menor, desviando su mirada, se supone que eso se decía en las citas, ¿no?, Los mangas Shoujo que le había prestado Hitoka tenían esa misma costumbre.   
  
—¿Piensas ir a espiar a Shiratorizawa o a Aoba Johsai? —rió un poco el de menor estatura. —Porque parece que vas vestido para la ocasión.    
  
Kageyama tal vez no era el mejor siendo "casual", con su camiseta de "alma de armador", unos pantalones negros, su gorra de "Hollywood" y unos lentes de sol, no parecía ser lo más indicado. Y hasta ahora lo notaba. Tobio se escondió entre sus hombros por un momento, sintió la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, podría incluso decir que se había puesto rojo.    
  
Era evidente que todo lo que rodeaba la ocasión le ponía nervioso, hace mucho que no había hablado con Suga y hace unos días lo invitó a salir tras encontrase casualmente al salir a correr. Era verano, y Koushi había vuelto a Miyagi con su familia. Kageyama no sabía qué decir cuando se vieron, si preguntarle sobre la universidad, sobre su salud, su familia, terminó invitándolo a una pequeña salida un día antes de volver a su vida universidad.   
  
—No has cambiado, Kageyama —, dijo el ex vice capitán del equipo, dándole una pequeña palmada antes de empezar a caminar   
  
—¿Eso no es malo, Sugawara-san?   
  
—No lo tomes tan literal.   
  
Kageyama iba a pasar a su tercer año. Vaya que las cosas en verdad si habían cambiado. Se había puesto más alto, pero  Suga no mencionara, que sus Kohais sean más altos que él le sigue preocupando, aún cuando dejaron de serlo.   
  
—Sólo quítate estas cosas, que en verdad parece que vas a acosar a alguien —, dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa,  extiende sus manos para quitarle la gorra y los lentes de sol al azabache, intenta ignorar el hecho de que tiene que ponerse de puntillas.   
  
Kageyama no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que sus pechos chocaron, y por un segundo tuvo la inquietud de que el otro sienta su fuerte latir.    
  
—¿Ves? ¿No te sientes menos acalorado con tanto encima? —comentó el de cabellos cenizos, Tras retirar la gorra y posteriormente los lentes, no tardó en cuenta que estos le revelarían un hermoso azul marino.   
  
Tobio asintió, sin soltar palabra alguna, mirando tan fijamente a su mayor sin darse cuenta, que hace a este sentirse abochornado.    
  
—Bien... —Suga desvió la mirada, sabía que Kageyama no lo hacía con mala intensión, de hecho eran pequeños rasgos de su personalidad que parecían nunca iban a cambiar. Él guarda las pertenencias del otro en la mochila que llevaba, en parte para entretener su mente en otro tipo de pensamiento.   
  
—¿Qué quiere hacer, Sugawara-san? —Preguntó el menor con curiosidad.   
  
—¿No tienes un plan?    
  
—Me gustan sus planes, cuando jugábamos, sus estrategias eran de las mejores.    
  
Y es el momento en que el inevitable sonrojo se muestra en la pálida piel del ex vicecapitan, como una suave caricia del sol de verano.    
  
—¿Sabes? Hay cosas que me enseñaron unos chicos en el club de Voleibol de la universidad, no estoy ahí, pero Daichi sigue, y a veces voy a las prácticas —, sonrió —, creo que puedo enseñarte unos pequeños trucos, además, me gustaría ver Karasuno antes de volver a Tokio.   
  
—¿Karasuno? —Inquirió ladeando la cabeza.   
  
—Si no es posible, podemos...   
  
—Es mi turno de cuidar las llaves del gimnasio, de hecho —, respondió con rapidez cual soldado acatando una orden. El azabache sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves que parecía consistir en únicamente tres. Quizá de su casa, el gimnasio y su casillero.    
  
Koushi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, el tan solo pensar en volver a aquella cancha con tantos recuerdos, hacía que sus dedos cosquillearan. En cambio, para Kageyama, era rememorar los tiempos cuando su Senpai estaba ahí.   
  
Aún así, había cosas que tal vez no le eran gratas de recordar.   
  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Karasuno, Koushi detuvo sus pasos, había pasado un año entero desde la última vez que cruzó aquella reja con un diploma en mano. Tomó aire, antes de abrir los ojos, sintió como una mano tomó la suya he hizo a sus piernas avanzar.    
  
Kageyama no le miró el resto del camino, Suga pudo observar la punta de sus orejas totalmente rojas. En el camino se toparon con un vigilante, al reconocer a Kageyama e intercambiar unas palabras los dejó seguir su camino.   
  
Al llegar a la puerta del Gimnasio, Koushi pudo ver leves cambios, pintura más corroída, césped levemente más largo, algunas plantas que no estaban ahí antes, algunas marcas en las paredes que no conocía. Pero era ese mismo lugar donde pasó 3 de los mejores años de su vida.    
  
Kageyama sólo soltó su mano cuando le tocó abrir las puertas del gimnasio.   
  
Suga no se dio cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a aguantar el aliento, hasta exhaló al ver todo como lo recordaba. Desde aquel raspón en la pared hasta el lugar donde se posicionan los postes que sostenían la red.    
  
—Bien —dijo Sugawara de repente, Kageyama observa con cuidado cómo esté poda sus puños a los lados de su cadera —. ¿Comenzamos?   
  
Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por algo bastante trivial, Suga a veces extrañaba esos pequeños inconvenientes. La red se había enredado, y al parecer los de primero no la habían desenredado bien. Kageyama se quejó en murmullos de eso, Koushi sonrió inconscientemente por verle ahora como un senpai quejándose de sus Kohais.    
  
—Perdona, Sugawara-san, no planee esto. —Suga escuchó un pequeño comentario, se rió levemente por ello.    
  
—No te preocupes, me trae recuerdos.   
  
Y es con eso que Kageyama se ha ruborizado, más bien, por un recuerdo en particular.    
  
Había sido a finales del tercer año de Sugawara, tras quedar en el segundo puesto en las nacionales y haber vuelto a casa, Suga se había quedado un momento en la cancha, en su último partido su participación había sido casi nula. Asahi y Daichi decidieron darle un momento a solas, citandolo para salir mañana los cuatro juntos, Koushi no había notado que Kageyama también se había quedado ese día.    
  
Tras charlar un poco, Koushi le dijo que había sido uno de los mejores armadores que había conocido, esperó una respuesta avergonzada, no un beso.   
  
Esa había sido la última vez que se habían visto, Tobio había logrado enviar algunos mensajes disculpándose, Suga ya se había instalado en Tokio en ese entonces. Hasta ese día de verano que volvieron a encontrarse.    
  
—Sugawara-san, no me he disculpado apropiadamente por lo que pasó la última vez —, dijo el actual setter de Karasuno.    
  
—Esta bien, Kageyama, pasado pasado —se encogió de hombros mientras seguía desenredando.    
  
Tobio miró las cuerdas entre sus dedos por unos segundos antes de pensar en su respuesta: —¿Te desagradó?    
  
—¿Cómo?    
  
Los dedos de Suga se enredan un poco entre la red, por un movimiento casi reflejo de sus manos. No se esperaba algo tan directo de su anterior Kohai.    
  
—El beso, ¿En ese momento le resultó desagradable?    
  
Suga estaba casi seguro que este tipo de cosas no venían originalmente de Tobio, alguien debió alentarlo mucho antes de que se atreviera a tal cosa, o al menos al haberle metido la idea en la cabeza, Kageyama pensaba demasiado en las cosas y sobre analizaba, llegando a conclusiones quizá algo extrañas.    
  
Aunque esto realmente no podría catalogarse en una de ellas, quizá solamente sea la madurez de afrontar las cosas que había adquirido en su ausencia. Suga soltó un suspiro cansado y desenredó sus dedos de las cuerdas.   
  
—No realmente.    
  
—La cara que puso Sugawara-san en ese entonces, se asemeja a mucho al desagradado. No mienta por no querer dañar mis sentimientos, no soy débil.   
  
—Lo describiría más como el Shock de que mi Kohai me haya besado, ¿No crees? Digo, puedo ir a la cárcel por acoso sexual, soy mayor ya.   
  
La cara de Kageyama era un poema, mientras Suga solamente aguantaba de una manera para nada disimulada la risa.    
  
—Sugawara-san...    
  
—Es broma, Kageyama —, aclaró por si las dudas, el rostro pálido de Tobio no era muy buena señal.    
  
Cuando le comentó sobre ese acontecimiento a Daichi y a Asahi casi pierden la cabeza, Sawamura lo comentó en joda, pero Azumane ya estaba entrando en pánico. La que calmó las cosas en ese momento fue Shimizu, la cual sin tener que pedir explicaciones supo cómo hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, siempre había sido una excelente manager, pero aún mejor amiga.   
  
—¿Entonces...?   
  
—¿Exactamente qué quieres decir, Kageyama? —Inquirió Koushi, dejando caer las redes en su regazo, para prestar especial atención al acontecimiento de enfrente.   
  
—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con su permiso, Sugawara-san.

 

Kageyama le miró atento, Suga se sorprende al notar más cambios en él, no sólo físicamente, sino en lo seguro que se había vuelto del significado de sus palabras y acciones. 

 

Tobio no recibió una respuesta, el cenizo solamente cierra los ojos. El corazón del actual armador de Karasuno late con fuerza, miles de cosas pasan por su mente y con el rostro abochornado cierra los ojos con cierta fuerza en sus músculos faciales. Se inclina un poco más para acercarse, más de cerca, lentamente para no echarlo a perder. 

 

Pero no son suaves labios los que siente, sino el tacto de la mano ajena pasar por su mejilla, mientras deposita un leve beso en la otra. 

 

—Lo siento, Kageyama, pero no soy de los que hacen eso la primera cita, a menos la tercera, ¿No crees? —mencionó con una suave sonrisa, mientras palmera suavemente la mejilla ajena.

 

Kageyama parpadeó aún con el rostro hundido en un rojo vivo.

 

Al menos, eso quería decir que podrían tener más citas. 

 

Esa tarde, después de desenredar la red, Kageyama le mostró a Suga sus nuevas habilidades como armador, y Koushi le enseñó algunas cosas nuevas que había visto de equipos de la universidad. Tobio lo puso al corriente con muchas cosas que habían pasado, como fue la épica despedida de Tanaka y Nishinoya, como sus nuevos Kohais los admiraban, como había mejorado Hitoka, como Hinata había dejado de sentir la necesidad de ir al baño en partidos importantes (aunque esto último sea difícil de creer).

 

A vista de cualquiera no parecía una cita ideal, pero para ellos, era un buen comienzo, antes de que Suga tomara el tren al día siguiente para volver a Tokio. Una relación de larga distancia sonaba peor de lo que era, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, habrían más oportunidades.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, esto lo tenía escrito desde hace unos días, lo comencé hace meses por el reto "30 días de OTP", pero creo que por ahora no podré hacerlo de HQ o de tales shipps variadas, para que no quede a la deriva completé este y pues aquí está! xD
> 
> Nunca antes había subido KageSuga, aunque la pareja me encanta, no me había dado por escribirles algo, aunque sea muy simple.
> 
> En fin, si alguien Lee esto, espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos ^^


End file.
